The following are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,771 discloses a control system for a marine vessel that incorporates a marine propulsion system that can be attached to a marine vessel and connected in signal communication with a serial communication bus and a controller. A plurality of input devices and output devices are also connected in signal communication with the communication bus. A bus access manager, such as a CAN Kingdom network, is connected in signal communication with the controller to regulate the incorporation of additional devices to the plurality of devices in signal communication with the bus. The controller is connected in signal communication with each of the plurality of devices on the communication bus. The input and output devices can each transmit messages to the serial communication bus for receipt by other devices.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,234,853 and 7,467,595 discloses a docking system which utilizes the marine propulsion unit of a marine vessel, under the control of an engine control unit that receives command signals from a joystick or push button device, to respond to a maneuver command from the marine operator. The docking system does not require additional propulsion devices other than those normally used to operate the marine vessel under normal conditions. The docking or maneuvering system of uses two marine propulsion units to respond to an operator's command signal and allows the operator to select forward or reverse commands in combination with clockwise or counterclockwise rotational commands either in combination with each other or alone.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,068 discloses a marine vessel that is maneuvered by independently rotating first and second marine propulsion devices about their respective steering axes in response to commands received from a manually operable control device, such as a joystick. The marine propulsion devices are aligned with their thrust vectors intersecting at a point on a centerline of the marine vessel and, when no rotational movement is commanded, at the center of gravity of the marine vessel. Internal combustion engines are provided to drive the marine propulsion devices. The steering axes of the two marine propulsion devices are generally vertical and parallel to each other. The two steering axes extend through a bottom surface of the hull of the marine vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,928 discloses a vessel positioning system that maneuvers a marine vessel in such a way that the vessel maintains its global position and heading in accordance with a desired position and heading selected by the operator of the marine vessel. When used in conjunction with a joystick, the operator of the marine vessel can place the system in a station keeping enabled mode and the system then maintains the desired position obtained upon the initial change in the joystick from an active mode to an inactive mode. In this way, the operator can selectively maneuver the marine vessel manually and, when the joystick is released, the vessel will maintain the position in which it was at the instant the operator stopped maneuvering it with the joystick.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,595 discloses a method for controlling the movement of a marine vessel which rotates one of a pair of marine propulsion devices and controls the thrust magnitudes of two marine propulsion devices. A joystick is provided to allow the operator of the marine vessel to select port-starboard, forward-reverse, and rotational direction commands that are interpreted by a controller which then changes the angular position of at least one of a pair of marine propulsion devices relative to its steering axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,622,777 discloses systems and methods for maneuvering a marine vessel that limit interference by the hull of the vessel with reverse thrust. A marine propulsion device provides at least a reverse thrust with respect to the marine vessel. The propulsion device is vertically pivotable into a trim position wherein the hull does not impede or interfere with the reverse thrust. A control circuit controls the propulsion device to move into the trim position when the reverse thrust of the propulsion device is requested.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,777,681 discloses systems for maneuvering a marine vessel comprising a plurality of marine propulsion devices that are movable between an aligned position to achieve of movement of the marine vessel in a longitudinal direction and/or rotation of the marine vessel with respect to the longitudinal direction and an unaligned position to achieve transverse movement of the marine vessel with respect to the longitudinal direction. A controller has a programmable circuit and controls the plurality of marine propulsion devices to move into the unaligned position when a transverse movement of the marine vessel is requested and to thereafter remain in the unaligned position after the transverse movement is achieved. Methods of maneuvering a marine vessel comprise requesting transverse movement of the marine vessel with respect to a longitudinal direction and operating a controller to orient a plurality of marine propulsion devices into an unaligned position to achieve the transverse movement, wherein the plurality of marine propulsion devices remain in the unaligned position after the transverse movement is achieved.